Music Charms the Soul
by stardancer10002
Summary: The love of music can make even the worst injuries heal. But, what happens when music is the one that harms? Will music always charm one's soul? Or, does someone have to remind you? Tsukimori Len x OC Fanfiction. Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the characters or some of the plot line. I only own Yuki and her plot.


Chapter 1

Yuki Kimura-Hihara stared at the letter that was resting in her hands. The paper was crumbled, even torn on the edges. Of course, she would have to return home soon. If she could even call 'home' that. Yuki didn't really have one place to call home.

Maybe she could consider the Blossom Institute of Music her home, as she lived in its dormitories since she was in junior high. Or, she could consider her home in the small town of Brooksville, Virginia her home. But, now she couldn't even say that. Now her home was in the suburbs of Tokyo, Japan. Her aunt and uncle, or her new mother and father have officially adopted her.

Her real parents were both involved in music. Her mother was the wind band director. She was always so kind, and passionate about all the different wind instruments. Mizuki Kimura played the flute, and taught her daughter to play it as well. Her father was the orchestra director. He played the bass. He passed on his knowledge of the viola to his daughter.

Both of her parents educated their daughter in music to the best of their abilities. But, even they knew that their daughter was a prodigy, and the result of the two musician's love. They saved up money, and sent their daughter to the Blossom Institute of Music for her first year of junior high.

There, Yuki bloomed into a wondrous musician. She continually developed her skills when playing both the flute and the viola. She even started learning another instrument, the oboe. The teachers of the Blossom Institute not only believed in music, but focused on the other arts as well. As an elective, Yuki also became interested in writing and literature. She became a fantastically well-rounded young woman. But, all things must come to an end.

Only a few short weeks ago, her parents were killed in a horrific school shooting: her parents, as well as many other students and teachers. It broke the hearts of everyone in Brooksville. In a few short weeks, Yuki went from having everything, to having nothing. Well, that wasn't exactly true. She had her music, and her family that lives in Japan who were caring enough to let her live with them.

Her aunt and uncle have two sons: Haruki and Kazuki. Haruki was in the university now. He plays basketball. Yuki doesn't really remember too much of her eldest cousin, other than he was kind, and a fantastic basketball player. Yuki was much closer to Kazuki, who was only a year older than her. He plays the trumpet and attends Seiso Academy as a music student, which is an incredible honor. This is where Yuki will be attending school instead.

"Yuki," Haruki muttered as he pulled the car into the parking lot. "I know that you still are having trouble understanding Japanese, but are you sure you are ready to be here?" He questioned.

Yuki glanced at her cousin. She had teared up when she arrived in Japan and found that the Hihara family has taken English lessons for her arrival. Haruki was the best at her language at the moment, and was doing his best to teach her Japanese.

"Missing anymore school would seem pointless," Yuki responded roughly. She stared at the school in front of her. It was nothing like the Blossom Institute, but she had heard many fantastic things about this school, especially things about the concours. Yuki fixed her jacket, and adjusted the strap of her viola case.

Yes, she was in the right place. She could hear someone playing 'Ave Maria' on the violin, a beautiful piece. She smiled lightly. "Is Kazuki practicing?" She asked switching back to Japanese.

Haruki nodded. "Yes, but you have an appointment with Kanazawa-sensei about auditioning for the music department."

Yuki nodded. "Yes," She muttered. "I do not know what to play," She smiled at her new brother. "But, I shall figure it out. May I have some time to practice?" She asked.

Haruki agreed by lowering his head. "Kazuki said he'd be here to help you to the Music Department" He sighed as he watched a figure advancing towards the pair. "Ah-"

Yuki looked up and took a step back just as a figure collided with her. "Yuki!" She could hear Kazuki beaming through the squeeze of a hug. "I'm so glad that you're here!"

Kazuki let go of her suddenly. "Anaki, you didn't need to hit me!" He complained. But, he turned his large golden eyes on Yuki's blue ones and beamed. "You're going to auditioning for the Music Department, yes?"

Yuki nodded. "Can you show me to the practice rooms?"

Kazuki bowed his head. "Leave it to me!" He tugged on Yuki's hand, and she was dragged away without given the chance to thank her older cousin. The boy led her down a couple of hallways, pointing in the direction of the General Education quickly, but his main joy was the Music Wing.

"-And we have the music theory classrooms here! Of course, these classrooms are used for regular education, which are combined with the regular education students-" Kazuki rambled. But, that made Yuki freeze.

"Regular education?" She asked.

Kazuki turned his head. "Yeah," He beamed. "You know, like math, history, science."

Yuki blinked. "You have to take regular education too? What about literature?"

Kazuki nodded. "Yeah, we have literature and grammar," He frowned. "I hate those classes."

Yuki rubbed her cheek with the back of her hand. "I've never taken history or science."

Kazuki looked at her. "What did you take at the Institute for when you were there?" He asked with wide eyes.

"Flute, viola, oboe and literature," Yuki answered.

Kazuki sighed. "Well, we'll just have to make sure your regular studies don't fall behind," He muttered. "We can get you a tutor if you need it," He pushed open the door to one empty practice room.

Yuki set down the three instruments on the long wooden bench and sighed. "What should I play?" She asked her new brother.

Kazuki tilted his head. "What are you working on?" He questioned.

Yuki smiled briefly. She opened her flute case and gently attached the three joints together before blowing some air through the instrument. "It's called Syrinx by Claude Debussy," She muttered. And with that, she started to play.

Now, her mother and father weren't dead. She wasn't in Japan. She was in the Institute with her fingers gracefully moving over her silver keys for her lessons teacher. Everything was normal, the way life should be.

—-—-

"Hello everyone," Hino Kahoko waved to her group of friends. They were standing the practice room hallway. She could see Hihara-sempai standing in the doorway, his hand only slightly on the door handle. "What's going on?"

"Hello Hino," Tsuchiura was the first to greet her. "It seems like the Music School is getting a new student. She's sounding fantastic."

Kahoko glanced down the hall. The graceful wisps of the flute caught her attention. "Wow, so she plays flute," She smiled glancing at the purple haired Azuma Yuroki.

"And apparently two other instruments as well," Yuroki countered before easily glancing at the red-haired contour participant, and then Len Tsukimori both violin participants. "She plays viola and oboe as well, or so Hihara says."

"She plays more than one instrument?" Kahoko muttered, amazed. "She must be a fantastic musician."

Tsukimori looked annoyed. "Dividing her attention between three. I would rather become the best on one," He turned his face away from the sound. The tune changed into something faster paced. A song that was wrote for the pan flute, but she was playing it on the normal one.

"I think you will do great with that song Yuki," Hihara suddenly spoke. His hand left the door handle, and he disappeared for a moment. But in another moment him and another girl appeared in the hallway.

—-

Yuki smiled at her cousin and then froze. There were a handful of people in the hallway, staring at her. She let her blonde hair fall into her face.

"Hey! Guys!" Kazuki beamed and waved a hand. "This is my cousin," He trailed off. "But I guess she is my sister now, Kimura-Hihara Yuki. She's transferring her from the Blossom Institute of Music in America!"

"Blossom Institute?" The blue haired boy repeated.

"I heard that place had an intense music program," The tallest one muttered.

Yuki blinked a couple of times and lowered her head in a short bow. "It's a pleasure to meet you all," She stuttered in Japanese.

Kazuki beamed. "This is my best friend Yuroki Azuma. He plays flute too!" Kazuki waved his arms and moved on down the line. "This is Hino Kahoko. She's in your year but general education. She plays violin. Tscuchiura Ryotaro plays the piano, also in your year."

Yuki blinked and did her best to remember their names. But, Kazuki continued on with his introductions.

"This is Fuyuumi Shoko, clarinet, and Shimizu Keiichi, cello, both first years," He smiled at the two youngest participants. "And then this is Tsukimori Len, a violin in your year." Kazuki drew in a dramatic breath after all of the introductions.

Yuki didn't know what to do first. There were so many people's names that she had to remember. "I-it's a pleasure to meet you all." She glanced at Kazuki. "I-" She stopped struggling to find the words in Japanese. Instead, she pointed down the hall.

Kazuki slammed his forehead. "Ah yes, we have to go see Kanazawa-senseii about her audition. See ya!"

Yuki smiled briefly before turning down the hall to follow her cousin-brother down the hall.

—-

"She seems so sweet," Hino remarked gently. "But, something seems so sad about her," She added.

Tsuchiura pat Hino on the shoulder. "I think she is just uncomfortable about being here. It sounded like she doesn't speak too much Japanese yet."

Hino smiled and nodded and her piano playing friend, and then turned to the blue haired Tsukimori. "She'll be in most of your classes, right?" Hino questioned. "You'll help her, right Tsukimori-kun?"

Tsukimori blinked. "It's not our business," He replied before walking towards the empty practice room. "Don't you think you should concentrate on the second selection before worrying about others?"


End file.
